


Baby It's Cold Outside

by theRougeChevalier



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theRougeChevalier/pseuds/theRougeChevalier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins has been crushing on college hockey captain and all star goalie, Thorin "Oakenshield" Durin.  The feeling is mutual, their friends conspire to help the two finally meet on one cold winter's night, in hopes that sparks fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an AU and obviously not canon at all. Some relationships have been changed; for example I made Drogo Bilbo's brother and Lobelia his aunt. 
> 
> I know many of you are waiting patiently for the next installment of my Raining. Cats & Dogs story and thanks all for your support! I promise I'm working on it, but the holiday fic inspiration fairy came and ran away with me. More are likely to follow. This started out as a one shot song fic idea that kind of ran away with itself. I make no promises about the following story it kind of wrote itself which is shocking for those who know me know I don't do stream of consciousness writing often. But it turned out pretty good! Enjoy!

Winter Break was fast approaching for the students of Rivendell University, but besides the excited buzz of the upcoming holiday was the equally as buzzing but more frazzling undertone of finals. 

 

Bilbo Baggins was sure that in his second year at Rivendell he would be better prepared for finals, but unfortunately he was as stressed as he was before. It seemed it was inevitable. One of those truths that college teaches you. He huffed blowing his bangs out of his eyes as he gathered up all his books from his favorite table in the library and began the arduous task of carrying them all to the checkout desk. He was almost there when a loud familiar voice startled him. “Hey Bilbo!” Bilbo stumbled and almost dropped his stack of books as a hissing chorus of “Shhhhss!” Resounded throughout the library. Bilbo looked up to see Bofur holding his stack of books upright with one hand the other steadying at Bilbo’s back. Bilbo huffed again and stage whispered. “Bofur! Don’t scare me like that!” He hissed at his friend taking the last few steps to the checkout desk in an irritated shuffle. Bofur only smiled good naturedly his smile appearing crooked as he tilted his head to examine Bilbo’s stack of books, but not far enough to upset his ever present and ridiculous took hat. 

 

“You gotta lotta books there Bilbo.” Bofur observed. 

 

“Yes Bofur, it is finals. I’ve got 3 papers and 2 exams thank you very much.” He said in a huff. as he restacked what the librarian had scanned with a glare at them for daring to converse in the library. “Don’t you have exams to study for?” Bilbo questioned still irritated. 

 

Bofur laughed. “I’m an engineering student Bilbo we’re more about the practicum side of things than book learning..” 

 

Bilbo glared, but felt his ire dissipating as it always did with Bofur’s persistent good nature. Bofur already had a certificate in carpentry, earned during his gap year, but now he sought his Bachelors in Engineering and although he was a perpetual goof, his grades never suffered. Bilbo would lie if he said he wasn’t a little bit jealous. “So is there a reason you sought me out in the library since you aren’t one for book learning yourself?” He said teasingly as Bofur took half his books and they left the library, as Bilbo braced himself for the winter chill. 

 

“Actually yes. I wanted to ask if you wanted to join me and the gang at the Winter Festival, after finals of course?” He specified with a grin anticipating Bilbo’s objection. 

 

Bilbo milled it over. He was supposed to go home that weekend, finals would be over and he hadn’t seen his family since thanksgiving, the Shire wasn’t far, perhaps an hour and a half drive in good conditions and traffic, but Bilbo had elected to live in the dormitory in hopes it would give him a better environment to focus on his studies. How was he ever to guess that he would go from a large extended family coming and going out of Bag End at all hours to a pack of rowdy friends and their extended family, at university who also sought to come and go out of his dorm room at all hours. He smiled fondly at the thought, truly he would have it no other way. 

He would be home for a whole month, perhaps an extra day to go to the Winter Festival wouldn’t be too upsetting. 

 

The Winter Festival was always the event of the winter season in the city of Middleton. It had all manner of wonderful activities and charming holiday decorations. It was a scene right out of a Christmas song or card. 

 

“Sounds like fun.” Bilbo conceded. “Who else is going?” 

 

“The usual; me, Bombur and his girlfriend, Bifur, Nori and Ori of course. Likely the rest of the motley crue. Oh…” And Bofur jumped in front of Bilbo walking backwards through the quad. “Ori has convinced the brothers Fundin to come, and you know what that means….” He said with a wink before moving back to walk beside Bilbo. 

 

Bilbo gulped audibly, but raised his chin, “I don’t know whatever you are talking about…” He said airily. 

 

Bofur laughed loudly. “Oh come on, do you take me for a blind fool? Anyone can see how much you lust after Thorin “Oakenshield” Durin. And where Dwalin goes he goes so likely as not you’ll get your chance to drool on him up close.” Bofur bumped his shoulder as they walked still laughing his eyes a glow with mischief. 

 

“I do not LUST! After him!” Bilbo stage whispered in scandal looking around to make sure they weren’t heard by anyone who might spread the word of his adoration for the senior. “I simply appreciate his fine physique and skill as a goalie. I’ve never met the man so I can hardly be besotted with him.” Bilbo defended with a bit of an exaggerated eye roll. 

 

Bofur’s eyes sparkled with mischief and he would never just let sleeping dogs lie. “Which I find horribly ironic seeing as how next to me Ori is your best mate and he is dating Dwalin who has been Thorin’s best mate surely forever, that you two haven’t been introduced as of yet.” 

 

“Well even if Ori were inclined to introduce us the only times I have ever seen Thorin aside from on the ice, around campus he always looks grim or angry, I’m certain he is not nearly as pleasant as I would hope someone with such a fine physique would be.” Bilbo said half jokingly. 

 

Bofur laughed again. “Well you’ll just have to meet him at the Winter Festival and see for yourself won’t ya?” He teased a hint of promise in his voice. 

 

Bilbo blushed. “Don’t you dare!” He hissed in warning leading Bofur just to laugh harder. Although inside Bilbo secretly hoped….

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Thorin and Dwalin walked briskly down the sidewalk their breath puffing out before them as they marched along side by side and in sync. They were both dressed in several layers with scarves, gloves, and thick jackets due to the bone chilling cold. Dwalin wore a took made for him by his beloved boyfriend Ori, while Thorin made due with ear muffs. They were on their way to the Winter Festival having parked their cars a ways off to avoid traffic. 

 

Thorin didn’t normally like large public gatherings being a bit more introverted himself, well as introverted as someone with a large family could be, but Dwalin had been insistent that it was worth his while. And besides that he deserved some time out of the house before the holidays started. The holidays were a time of mixed blessings for Thorin. He loved being his family, no doubt, but being with them...was something else entirely and spending more than the once a week dinner with his father always proved a disappointment for them both. As an eldest child Thorin was under a lot of pressure to always be the best and his father trusted him with a lot of responsibility already and entrusted him with the future of the family on top of it all. Thorin had dreamed of joining ROTC like Dwalin and becoming an officer in the army, but his father forbade it. Insisting Thorin had to go for his MBA so he could take over the family business. 

 

Ever since his grandfather’s tragic death when Thorin was just a child, which he would learn later in life was due to an accident brought on by his dementia, his father was obsessed with his own mortality, convinced that he too would die before his time and he needed Thorin to be ready to run the family business should the worst happen. More depended on it than just their family legacy. It was their well being. Lonely Mountain Enterprises had come a long way since it began as a simple carpentry shop under his great great grandfather. Now it had multiple branches and many different interests outside design and construction. Thorin was sometimes daunted by the prospect of having to manage it all. But the one good thing about it all was that college had been a bit of an escape for him, he could have a social life, play hockey, hang with his friends and forget for a while about his responsibilities and his troubles. Plus the upside of having to get an MBA meant that he had two more years before he would be expected to take a full time role in the business. Time he fully intended to take advantage of. 

 

“So what’s the secret Dwalin?” Thorin asked. 

 

“Hmm?” Dwalin hummed not looking at Thorin playing at ignorance. 

 

“Don’t give me the strong silent type routine Dwalin I’m not one of your fan girls, you know exactly what I’m talking about.” 

 

Dwalin continued the stoic routine, Thorin knew him to be a stubborn man, but this was ridiculous. They turned the corner coming up on the streets blocked off for the festival and the white fairy lights weren’t far in the distance lighting up the streets that lead to the gently sloping park on the edge of Middleton where country charm and urban glamour met in joyous festivity every season. 

 

“Dwalin, I demand you tell me why you dragged me out here in the frigid cold and if the answer is to drink hot chocolate and sing carols I swear…” Thorin growled now simply taking affront on principle not because he actually was angry. He tended to be hot tempered like that. They came to a stop right at the barrier marking the entrance to the street fair and Dwalin turned to him held his hands out in a universe signal for ‘chill out’ and then craned his neck slightly to look out at the crowd and then after a moment where Thorin simply looked back and forth between Dwalin and the crowd his eyebrow twitching ever so slightly Dwalin placed a hand on his shoulder and pointed. “That’s why.” 

 

Thorin followed Dwalin’s motion and his breath caught all tension leaving his muscles to lodge singularly in his heart and lungs. There looking around at the spectacularly decorated Christmas trees displayed at the edge of the park with Ori in tow was one Bilbo Baggins. Thorin only knew his name because the first time he saw him with Ori he begged Dwalin to find out for him. He was by far the most gorgeous thing Thorin had ever seen, and the saddest part was they had never even spoken. But besides his honeyed curls and petite figure he knew from reputation that Bilbo Baggins was a kindly soul and very intelligent. Those four facts alone had powered many of Thorin’s day dreams since he first saw him at the extra curricular fair last year. Dwalin smirked as he watched Thorin simply breath steadily and stare. 

 

“I have it on good authority, that he fancies you.” Dwalin drawled. 

 

Thorin started and looked at his friend. He blinked rapidly and licked his lips. “Really?” 

 

He looked back and forth from Bilbo to Dwalin like a rabbit ready to run. 

 

“Ori suspected, but his suspicions were confirmed by a secondary source last week.” 

 

Thorin remained in a state of indecision. If Dwalin was right then this was his chance, his chance to make a good impression, perhaps even get a date with Bilbo. Or at the very least speak for the first time. He had never felt so nervous in his life. He was a natural born leader, Captain of the Hockey Team for crying out loud and yet the thought of possibly being rejected by the beautiful man before him was absolutely terrifying.

 

“So what are you going to do about it?” Dwalin challenged still smirking. 

 

With a challenge made Thorin had no choice, but to accept lest he shame his honor. And if he chickened out he knew Dwalin would have no compunction about telling the entire team about it and the ridicule would be unbearable. 

 

He nodded and Dwalin slapped him on the back. “That’s my lad. Now just try not to be yourself” He said with a chuckle. 

 

*~*~*~*~*~

 

Bilbo and Ori were soon joined by Bofur and the rest of the gang as they had split off to go scope out the rest of the fair whilst Bilbo and Ori were enthralled with the trees. 

 

Bilbo had dropped his things off at Bofur’s earlier in the afternoon intending to crash on his friend’s couch and then take the bus to the Shire first thing in the morning. When he told his mother she had told him to have fun but to hurry back the next morning she had big holiday plans for the family and tardiness would not work well into her tightly packed day of holiday cheer. Christmas was still over a week off, but the season was always full of social engagements in the Shire and his mother would never miss one. Unfortunately that meant he was obligated to go as well, by association. Most of the time it was fine, but other times it was downright exhausting.

 

He had been discussing one of the ornaments with Ori when Bofur abruptly threw his shoulder around him and grinned. “So remember the conversation we had last week about a certain goalie you’ve never spoken too?” 

 

Bilbo blushed remembering the rather embarrassing conversation. Ori overheard Bofur and grinned badly hiding a chuckle. “What did you two do?” He asked suspicious. Bofur used his grip on Bilbo’s shoulders to turn him around to face the other way where sure enough one Thorin Oakenshield Durin with long flowing black mane was walking towards them with Dwalin. “Here’s your chance.” Bofur whispered. 

 

Bilbo’s eyes bulged for a moment, but he quickly found his composure and smiled , although his blush remained, muttering through a clenched jaw and tightly closed mouth, “I don’t know whether to kill you both or kiss you?” 

 

“Not us mate,” Bofur joked, waving to the newcomers. 

 

Greetings were exchanged amongst the group and Ori ever the host took it upon himself to introduce the two love struck fools who were consequently blushing like mad and looking everywhere but each other. 

 

“Bilbo this is Dwalin’s friend Thorin, I’m sure you’ve seen him at the games?” Ori said smoothly. 

Bilbo nodded and then realized perhaps a verbal response would be better. “Yes.” He said finally looking up and finding himself caught in intensely gray blue eyes. “Hi.” He squeaked out with a little wave. His blushed worsened as he felt a complete fool for such a response. 

 

“Thorin this is my good friend Bilbo.” Ori finished the introduction. 

 

Thorin however after having gotten one glimpse of those bright blue-green eyes was hooked and now felt his confidence bolstered, for he would do anything for another glance into those eyes. He stuck his hand out for Bilbo to shake. “Pleased to meet you, Bilbo.” Bilbo reached out to shake his hand and when they touched Bilbo felt warm and comfortable and his brittle smile widened into the real thing. “And you.” He replied in a soft whisper. 

 

“Great!” Bofur chimed in. “Now that we’re all introduced, why don’t we get some hot chocolate?” 

 

“I refuse to do another thing until I get some warm refreshment.” Dori griped somewhere amongst the hoard of their mutual friends. 

 

Dwalin wrapped an arm around Ori’s waist and lead the way through the stalls. Thorin held out a hand gesturing for Bilbo to go ahead of him. “Shall we?” He said with a small smile, his eyes questioning taking in Bilbo’s every move hoping for a positive sign. 

 

“Yes let’s.” Bilbo answered with a soft smile leading on with Thorin not far behind. 

 

*~*~*~*~*~ 

 

Despite the cold the night was wondrous bright and beautiful. Every inch of the festival decorated in holiday style, glowing strings of lights, the ground still carried a bit of a white gleam from the last snow reflecting the light beautifully throughout the fair. Stalls of crafts and delicious holiday treats filled the grounds and scented the air while carols were sung, stories were told, and games played. 

 

The gang had run the entire gambit of the fair together they had browsed the stalls and awed at the decorations, they had even done some tubing on the steepest hill in the park. 

 

And it all seemed a dream to Bilbo. For he had spent the whole night with Thorin ‘Oakenshield’. He could honestly say he had never had a better time, not only because he was surrounded by friends, but because Thorin was there and seemed very charming and attentive towards him. When he had first introduced himself Bilbo had been relieved that he was not the grouchy sort he had feared. Certainly throughout the night his rough and gruff side had shown itself, especially when he was beat in a stall game by Dwalin. Which he pouted and grumbled about for an impressive amount of time for a grown man. But strangely getting to know Thorin even this side of him only endeared him to Bilbo further. He could almost call it the most relaxed date he had ever been on, if he could even call it that. He didn’t quite know what Thorin thought. He didn’t seem overly talkative, but the small tidbits of conversation they had made throughout the night were pleasant and every time their eyes met Bilbo felt he could fly. 

 

Currently Thorin had just handed him a cup of hot chocolate he had bought for him commenting on how Bilbo was shivering and needed something to warm him up. Bilbo thanked him and a blush would have risen on his cheeks if he weren’t already red from the cold. They were currently gathered atop the hill singing Christmas Carols. Bilbo had found the starry sky entrancing earlier that evening, but the cold wind had ensured clouds quickly covered it over and snow had begun to fall not long ago.

 

The hot chocolate warmed him some but Bilbo still shivered quite a lot and it annoyed him as it interfered with his appreciation of Thorin’s singing. He could hardly hear himself think over the sound of his teeth chattering. 

 

Thorin stopped mid song his brows furrowed in concern when he looked at Bilbo, the poor man’s lips were turning blue. “Bilbo perhaps we should get you someplace warm?” He reasoned. 

 

Bilbo nodded. “I probably should get out of the cold.” He looked to Bofur whom he had come with hoping that he would take him back to his house so he could rest. “Bofur, would you mind giving me a ride back?” 

 

Bofur turned back from where he and Nori had been chuckling over something. “Gee, Bilbo you look cold.” He stated obviously. “I’d love to take you back, but my car is probably blocked in we got here so early to get in the lot and this place is mobbed now.” He said making a broad gesture around them. Then he looked at his watch, “And this gig’s got at least two hours left.” Bilbo seemed to shiver harder in response. 

 

“I parked further up, if you don’t mind walking I could take you home?” Thorin cut in looking a little unsure if his offer was quite proper. 

 

“That would be great Thorin, but I live in the Shire you can just take me back to Bofur’s if that’s alright?” 

 

“Of course.” Thorin said trying not to let his smile widen at the idea of getting to spend some time alone with Bilbo. He too had enjoyed the night immensely, but longed for more personal conversation with Bilbo just being in his presence made Thorin feel warm and happy as he can’t remember having been in a long time. The short man was so easy going and generous with his smiles while still being feisty when pressed by their pushier friends. 

 

He held his arm out to Bilbo. “Shall we?” He asked. 

Bilbo smiled shyly and looked away for a moment before mumbling a thank you and taking his arm. 

 

“Good night everybody, and Merry Christmas.” Bilbo said in way of a farewell. 

 

“Good night Bilbo! Have fun!” Bofur called after him as they walked away and for a moment Bilbo hoped his coat would swallow him in embarrassment, but he almost couldn’t feel the cold now that he had his arm securely wrapped around Thorin’s and their bodies close together so maybe he wouldn’t allow himself to die of embarrassment just yet….

 

(I really can't stay) But baby it's cold outside

(I've got to go away) But baby it's cold outside

(This evening has been) Been hoping you'd drop in

(So very nice) I'll hold your hands they're just like ice

 

The walk to the car went much quicker arm in arm with Bilbo. He turned it on and let Bilbo sit inside to warm up while he brushed off the car. 

 

Once he had finished and popped inside the car he thought to himself, ‘Now or never, Thorin.’

 

“If you don’t want to sit at Bofur’s alone my flat isn’t far from here.” 

 

Bilbo was taken off guard, by the offer and although it was a bit sudden he found he was loathe to leave Thorin just yet and it would be rather dull to sit alone at Bofur’s. He wasn’t really tired yet. “If you don’t mind keeping me company I think I would like that?” Bilbo said with a small smile. 

 

The smile that returned it was blinding and Bilbo would do almost anything to see it again. As Thorin pulled the car out Bilbo shot off a quick text to Bofur letting him know the change in plan and almost immediately received a text with a wink in it. And Bilbo shook his head good naturedly. 

 

True to his word the flat was not far and they quickly pulled into an underground car park and took the elevator up to what was undoubtedly the penthouse. 

 

“This is it.” Thorin said as he unlocked the door and allowed Bilbo to step inside. It was beautiful. Open floor plan with high ceilings and decadent old world furnishings, but the best parts were the central fireplace and the floor to ceiling windows that looked out over Middleton. 

 

“Wow….” Bilbo awed in wonderment feet planted in the entryway. 

 

Thorin chuckled awkwardly. 

 

“You live here?” Bilbo asked dumbly finally finding his feet and stepping forward to take off his winter accoutrements. 

 

“Yeah, one of the perks of a rich family I guess.” Thorin answered still feeling awkward as he did the same and hung up their things on a hook by the door. He was beginning to think he hadn’t thought this through because this was a topic he didn’t really have easy or smooth answers for. 

 

Bilbo looked back at him and raised a brow as if to say ‘Really?’ Because even if Thorin was the biggest crush he’d ever had, he wouldn’t abide, ‘I’m a poor little rich boy ‘whining. 

 

Thorin saw the undertone in that eyebrow and stuttered out quickly hoping to make amends. “I just mean that it is nice, you know. I mean I appreciate the luxury of it...and...well I could in fact be living at home or in the dorm, I did up until last year...so I suppose it may seem excessive...but at least its quiet here...” Thorin realized he was blathering on about nothing and must sound absurd. He had never felt so anxious and he was in fact tongue tied and oversharing all at once. The plan had been to woo the man not offend him. 

 

Bilbo however immediately recognized Thorin’s embarrassment and could tell he had meant nothing by his earlier comment and thus decided to put him out of his misery. “It’s alright Thorin. I’m not exactly poor myself.” 

 

Thorin sighed out loud and took a deep breath immediately relaxing a bit at that. Good to know he hadn’t made any irreparable errors. 

 

“Tell me about your family? You said you were from the Shire. I’ve only been through there once or twice traveling to the Blue Mountains it seems beautiful.” He asked, it seemed a good time to change topic and Bilbo had given him the opportunity on a silver platter. He walked towards the kitchen intending to put on the kettle and Bilbo followed leaning casually against the counter. 

 

“It is. Well my family is rather large. My extended family anyway. At home in Bag End, I have my mum and dad and my brother Drogo and his wife Prim. The holidays are always loud and full of carousing. I love them and I love the holidays mind you, but as you say its nice to have someplace quiet to think sometimes.” He empathized with a smirk. Thorin returned the smile knowing he’d been well and truly forgiven. “What about your family?” 

 

Thorin usually felt reticent about talking about his immediate family what with all the tragedy in their history, and Thorin truthfully had never been one to talk about his emotions, but alone with Bilbo looking at him with soft understanding and pleading eyes, everything seemed alright and as he launched into a description of his boisterous siblings, rowdy nephews, disappointed fathers, and those lost Bilbo listened carefully interjecting at all the right times with either empathy or sympathy whichever he could give. Eventually they had moved with cups of tea to the living room and now sat among pillows wrapped in blankets before the fire, the conversation flowing easily from topic to topic. Thorin had never felt so free in his life. Bilbo was so understanding it was just another quality to add to the list of things Thorin was coming to love about the younger man. Not only was he gorgeous, charming, understanding, kind and clever he was passionate; when he talked about his major in journalism his eyes lit up, he dreamed of becoming a travel writer and seeing the world even though his family worried about him leaving. He was feisty too, when he spoke of how much he absolutely detested his aunt Lobelia and all the horrid pranks he would and had pulled on her. He was incredibly witty and made Thorin laugh as he never had when he talked about the antics of his family or the misadventures Bofur always seemed to get him into. 

 

They had different opinions on some things, namely politics, but Thorin liked to see Bilbo argue almost as much as he liked to see him nod in agreement and Thorin knew he had never felt this way about anyone and knew he had to make a move, do something to show Bilbo his affection lest he be forgotten over the long holiday as nothing more than a new friend or acquaintance. 

 

For his part Bilbo was also having a wonderful time. He never would have imagined there were so many layers to Thorin “Oakenshield” he was a complex man, the air of tall, dark, and mysterious he always carried about him seemed to have suited him to a tee. But Bilbo definitely felt privileged to be allowed to unravel the mystery first hand and see the man beneath. 

 

Thorin was a loyal man, loyal and dedicated to family beyond the measure of any Bilbo had ever known. He had suffered much and bore so much responsibility and expectation upon his shoulders it was a wonder to Bilbo it didn’t crush his spirit, no wonder he always looked so grim. But whenever Thorin talked about hockey, his friends, or his nephews Bilbo could see his soul shining through his eyes bright and beautiful. When Bilbo first made him laugh the sound was so rich and deep Bilbo knew he would do anything to keep Thorin in such a state of joy. He was also stubborn, but admirably determined and ambitious; as he elaborated on ideas he had for Lonely Mountain Enterprises Bilbo felt himself swept along, by Thorin’s confidence and enthusiasm. 

 

Thorin made him feel like he was part of something bigger than himself. It was the same feeling he got when he read the latest travel blog or national geographic editorial. Thorin was turning out to be an adventure all his own and Bilbo didn’t want to let it go. 

 

Bilbo’s phone pinged with a text from Bofur saying that they were headed out and would be back to his place in a short while if Bilbo wanted to come back. 

 

“Is that the time?” Bilbo said with a start. Time with Thorin had flown by and all they had done was talk, Bilbo felt a little cheated, but not at all disappointed by the night. “I suppose I should get back.” He said passively putting his cup aside. 

 

“Oh…” Thorin’s heart sped up. Bilbo was leaving, leaving and Thorin had yet to share his feelings on the one topic that tonight was supposed to have been about. 

 

“Why don’t you stay a little longer, it’ll take Bofur a while to get his car out and drive back to the house especially with snow and traffic.” Thorin suggested lamely. 

 

(My mother will start to worry) Beautiful what's your hurry

 

“I suppose I could ask him to text me when he gets home.” Bilbo said with a tiny smile happy to prolong their time together. “Besides it looks pretty cold out there.” He said looking towards the windows where the wind blew and the snowflakes whirled. 

 

(My father will be pacing the floor) Listen to the fireplace roar

 

“Good. I mean, yes I was worried about you earlier at the festival, your lips were blue.” Thorin offered.

 

(So really I'd better scurry) Beautiful please don't hurry

 

“I could use another cup of tea?” Bilbo suggested his smile growing wider. Thorin would have been a fool to miss the coy look in Bilbo’s eyes. 

 

“I’ll make some more then.” He took both their cups and hurried to the kitchen eager not to miss a moment with Bilbo. 

 

(Well maybe just half a drink more) Put some records on while I pour

 

While Thorin set about making more tea Bilbo wrapped himself up in a blanket and walked to the window looking out at the city. The snow was falling steadily and the lights of the city appeared frosted through the thick coat of white. 

 

He was still standing there watching the snow fall when Thorin returned with a hot cup of tea. “It looks like its getting pretty bad out there.” Thorin commented also turning to look out the windows. 

 

“It’s beautiful.” Bilbo commented before turning his eyes back to Thorin and allowed himself a moment to linger on those ruggedly handsome facial features before Thorin turned his eyes back to him. When their eyes caught Bilbo made a deliberate show of sipping his tea so he could look away. 

 

“This is very good.” Bilbo complimented after taking a long sip. Not only because he needed something to say to break Thorin’s long stare, but because it was actually very good. “What kind of tea is this?” 

 

The neighbors might think) Baby it's bad out there

(Say what's in this drink) No cabs to be had out there

 

Thorin saw through the tactic and knew that they both couldn’t continue to be shy about this if he wanted to make his intentions clear. ‘Now or never.’ He thought to himself firming his resolve and deciding that the direct route was always his best bet. 

 

He brought his hand up slowly to lift Bilbo’s chin. Bilbo seemed startled and confused by the action, but Thorin wanted to see Bilbo’s eyes. Bilbo had shied away from eye to eye contact all night, but every time their eyes had met Thorin had felt such a strong connection and he needed to see it now to know it was reciprocal to really know Bilbo’s mind. 

 

“You’re right.” He stated and Bilbo quirked an eyebrow at him quizzically. But Thorin continued on his heart beating fast for all that the rest of him seemed calm and poised. 

 

“It is a beautiful night, more so because you are here with me.” His gray blues looking only into Bilbo’s eyes. He tried to let his eyes show all that he felt and he hoped it worked. He had never been particularly good at this and it was probably the corniest line in the book, but the moment felt right and he had to say something, he only hoped Bilbo wouldn’t reject it and him. 

 

The words brought a blush to Bilbo’s cheeks and Bilbo found such vulnerability and honesty reflected in Thorin’s eyes which shone softly in the firelight that he couldn’t help but lean in. Thorin inwardly sighed and thanked whatever gods had allowed Bilbo to be so understanding. His eyes slowly slid shut and Thorin waited until their lips found each other before he too closed his eyes, but his hand never let go of Bilbo’s jaw the whole time they kissed. It was slow and tender, almost chaste, but earth shatteringly wonderful all the same. It ended naturally and Bilbo pulled back just a bit his eyes opening and this time quickly finding Thorin’s. Bilbo smiled softly and hummed. “I like being here with you too.” He said softly before leaning in for another kiss. 

 

(I wish I knew how) Your eyes are like starlight now

(To break this spell) I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell

(I ought to say no no no sir) Mind if I move in closer

(At least I'm gonna say I tried) What's the sense of hurting my pride

(I really can't stay) Baby don't hold doubt

(Both) Baby it's cold outside

 

Neither one of them was quite sure how they ended up entwined on the couch simply holding one another and making out as if their lives depended on it. Their kisses alternated between soft and appreciative to deep and exploring and sometimes even became heated and passionate hands roaming over arms, shoulders, and torsos, fingers catching in hair. Time seemed to stand still or at least it did until Bilbo’s phone let out a shrill thunk as it vibrated against the side table. He pulled back with a gasp as if finally realizing he needed air. 

 

He reached for the phone and found a text from Bofur. ‘Everything all right lover boy?’ It said. It was only then that Bilbo saw the time. They had been on the couch for close to 45 minutes. Bofur was sure to be home now waiting for him. 

 

“Oh bollocks.” He said aloud. Thorin momentarily bugging out at hearing the curse from the younger man. Bilbo looked up at him quickly. “I mean, its just that, look at the time?” He showed him his phone. Thorin too was shocked at the time and could immediately surmise what the text was about. 

 

“I don’t suppose I could trouble you for a ride?” Bilbo said with a sheepish smile looking out the window at the storm for a moment before looking back at Thorin. Thorin’s heart sank at the thought. He couldn’t bear the thought of not seeing him for potentially another month. An idea started to form in Thorin’s head and he had to tamp down on a full blown grin. Instead he gave a bit of a smirk and looked to the window. 

 

“It does look pretty bad out there, maybe it would be better if you stayed?” He suggested letting his grin slip a little making his eyes round and pleading. 

 

Bilbo raised an eyebrow and gave an exasperated sigh, though he never lost his smile. 

 

“Really that’s unfair? Of course you have puppy dog eyes.” He said in mock annoyance. 

 

“I also have a very noble pout I’m told.” Thorin offered leaning in to try and steal another kiss. Bilbo leaned back. 

 

“I’m not that easy.” Bilbo whispered back pecking Thorin on the lips and then standing up walking towards the door to collect his things. 

 

Thorin stood up quickly rushing to get in front of Bilbo. “I didn’t mean it like that!” He said imploringly. “I promise nothing like that...not tonight anyway.” Bilbo didn’t look angry only stood with one eyebrow raised as if waiting further explanation, but his crooked smile gave the game away so Thorin knew he hadn’t made a grievous error in asking Bilbo to stay, Bilbo had only been teasing it seemed although he still looked determined to leave. Thorin stepped into his personal space. Bilbo put his arms out to wrap around Thorin’s waist unable to resist his warmth. “I just mean that’s it cold outside, and the roads could be treacherous and wouldn’t you much rather stay here where its warm? We could curl up by the fire, watch a movie and cuddle till we fall asleep? I could be your own personal space heater?” Thorin offered. Bilbo tilted his head as if to think it over. 

 

(I simply must go) Baby it's cold outside

(The answer is no) Baby it's cold outside

(The welcome has been) How lucky that you dropped in

(So nice and warm) Look out the window at the storm

 

“It sounds lovely, but I have to get up early to catch the bus home tomorrow.” He said a bit sadly. “My mother is expecting me and we’re on a schedule. Woe betide anyone who upsets her schedule.” His hands moved to Thorin’s arms where they had wrapped around him mirroring his former position. The feeling of toned biceps under his hands making him lose his resolve. 

 

“Besides, what would Bofur say?” Bilbo suggested although his eyes traveled up Thorin’s form from where his hands rested and wound up lingering on Thorin’s lips, those soft warm kiss chapped lips. That he himself had sampled and made so. That brought a wider smile to his face and Thorin caught sight of it and pulled Bilbo closer leaning in to remind Bilbo of their taste. Bilbo kissed back willingly. ‘Gods he is good’ Bilbo mused after a long slow kiss. He pulled back to stare at Thorin a bit flustered. 

 

“Tell you what….” Thorin suggested tugging Bilbo back towards the sofa. “You stay here tonight. I’ll drive you home tomorrow.” 

 

Bilbo stopped them half way across the floor. “You would drive me back to the Shire?” 

 

“Of course. I wouldn’t want to start off my role as your boyfriend, by throwing off your mother’s schedule would I?” Thorin grinned tugging once again on Bilbo’s hands. 

 

“My boyfriend?....” Bilbo said softly trailing off his blue green eyes sparkling with unspoken questions, wonder, and a bit of uncertainty. 

 

“Of course that is if you agree to it? I know we haven’t been on a proper date yet, and I promise to remedy that, but I can honestly say this has been one of the best nights of my life and well...I’ve said too much again haven’t I?” Thorin trailed off Bilbo’s uncertainty now infecting him. 

 

“No! No!” Bilbo stuttered out quickly practically pouncing on Thorin to prove him wrong and they landed in an ungainly heap on the couch kissing once again. “I feel the same way!” Bilbo rushed out after a moment. 

 

Thorin grinned beatifically at him and Bilbo returned it easily. From his vantage point on Thorin’s chest he ran a hand up into Thorin’s long hair. “I suppose it would be rude of me not to at least introduce you to my family before the holidays let them warm to the idea. I would dearly love to see Aunt Lobelia bite her tongue off in a shocked rage when she sets eyes on you.” He supposed with a chuckle. Thorin chuckled as well. “But don’t be surprised if my brother is less than friendly he can be rather protective.” 

 

“I’m less afraid of your brother then what my own family would do to me if I hurt you. They all seem quite attached to you.” Thorin said reflecting on the evening. 

 

“Well then I guess we’ll just have to make this work won’t we?” Bilbo said with a grin and a raised challenging eyebrow. 

 

“Mmhmm” Thorin agreed leaning up to steal another kiss. 

 

(My sister will be suspicious) Gosh your lips look delicious

(My brother will be there at the door) Waves upon a tropical shore

(My maiden aunt's mind is vicious) Gosh your lips are delicious

(But maybe just a cigarette more) Never such a blizzard before

 

A few minutes later Bofur received a text, ‘Staying at Thorin’s tonight will come by to get my things in the morning, he’s taking me home to meet the folks. I owe you.-B.’ 

 

Bofur grinned from where he was spread across the couch his head on Nori’s lap where they lay sprawled watching tv. “Worked like a charm.” He said showing Nori the text. 

 

“Thank goodness, took them long enough.” He swore. “And lucky you, if Thorin were less persuasive than you would be going to bed all alone.” Nori teased kissing Bofur’s forehead. 

 

Bofur laughed, “I wouldn’t have invited you back here if I didn’t know it was a sure thing.” 

 

“Ooo Mr. Confident.” Nori teased before delivering another kiss, this time on Bofur’s lips. 

 

So even as the snow fell and the cold winter winds blew over Middleton, there were at least some who couldn’t feel the cold... 

 

(I got to get home) But baby you'd freeze out there

(Say lend me your comb) It's up to your knees out there

(You've really been grand) I thrill when you touch my hand

(But don't you see) How can you do this to me

(There's bound to be talk tomorrow) Think of my life long sorrow

(At least they'll be plenty implied) If you caught pneumonia and died

(I really can't stay) Get over that old doubt

(Both) Baby it's cold  
(Both) Baby it's cold outside


End file.
